La Guardia Real
by Mitsuky092
Summary: La guardia real: un conjunto de hombres al servicio del rey. No juzgan, no piensan, solo obedecen. Y, algunos, cruzan los dedos para que algo detenga eso que saben que está mal.
1. Huir hacia dentro

**N/A:** Resubo el capítulo después de una pequeña edición que creo que puede ayudar un poco a que la historia mejore.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no, no. No soy el asesino literario más buscado.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#62 En la guardia real del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Huir hacia dentro**

* * *

.

A lo largo de su vida como Guardia real del rey había servido a cuatro reyes.

El primero: un loco, asesino al que había tenido que matar para que no murieran miles de inocentes por su locura.

El segundo: un borracho con más hijos bastardos de los que conocería. Cuya mujer corría a sus brazos y le daba hijos.

El tercero: su hijo, mimado y egoísta al que no se le había permitido acercarse demasiado para guardar las apariencias.

Y todos habían muerto asesinados por personas que creían conseguir un final mejor para el reino o propio con su muerte.

Ahora era la coronación del cuarto: también su hijo. Un niño que no había nacido para gobernar, que era dulce e inocente y que acabaría horrorizado al saber cómo era la realidad. Por él sí se preocupaba, así que le dio un consejo que le sirvió mucho para lidiar con la realidad: huir hacia dentro.

.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Votos?


	2. Lección de hermano

**N/A:** Me he obsesionado un poquito con esto, pero no sé porqué me gusta tanto. Al fin y al cabo es algo bastante triste.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no. Ya lo he dicho y lo repito otra vez: No soy el asesino literario más buscado.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#62 En la guardia real del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Lección de hermano**

* * *

.

Era de noche y Ser Jon Darry caminaba cara de mal humor por el castillo. Ya que debía montar guardia con su recién hermano juramentado, Jaime Lannister, en las habitaciones de los reyes.

Y no quería tener que abrirle los ojos a un chico que solo quería ser reconocido por sus hermanos y labrarse un nombre.

Al llegar, Jaime ya estaba ahí. Él alzó una ceja y el chico asintió. Se colocó a la derecha y cerró los ojos y suspiró. A los pocos minutos empezaron los ruidos, los gritos y los golpes.

Ser Jon esperó. Y a los cinco minutos Jaime hacía la pregunta:

-¿No hemos jurado proteger a la reina también?

Sabía que tenía que ser sutil con el chico. Pero mentirle no iba a servir de nada.

-Pero no del rey.

Sus palabras fueron duras, pero vio que lo entendió. Después cerró los ojos y suspiró. Jaime apretó con fuerza su espada.

.

* * *

¿No os parecen monos? Yo es que me los imagino y me los como :3

¿Reviews? ¿Votos?


	3. Deseo

**N/A:** Estoy en racha, las ideas llegan con una rapidez inusual que he decidido aprovechar. Lo malo es que solo tengo 155 palabras para decir todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no y no. No soy el asesino literario más buscado. Yo solo juego con sus personajes un poquito.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#62 En la guardia real del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Deseo**

* * *

.

Brienne estaba sin aliento, llena de barro y sudada.

Estaba rodeada de doncellas mucho mejor vestidas que ella y mucho más bellas y delicadas que ella. Y de caballeros mucho más fornidos que ella, aunque no tan talentosos como se pensaban, como acaba de demostrar Loras Tyrrell.

Pero a pesar de todo era feliz. Porque por primera vez su rey, Renly Baratheon, la veía a ella. Sobre su mujer, sobre Loras Tyrrell, sobre cualquier persona, ella era la que brillaba.

Poco le importaban las miradas de los demás cuando la que a ella le importaba estaba pendiente de ella.

Y ella verbalizó su deseo. No como lo tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo: _Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Solo tú me miras como soy, no con desagrado, ni odio, ni repugnancia. Quiero estar a tu lado para demostrarte cada día que soy digna de esa mirada._ Eligió otras palabras y el rey le concedió su deseo.

.

* * *

Nunca me canso de escribir sobre Brienne. Me encanta.

¿Reviews? ¿Votos?


	4. Un plan sencillo

**N/A:** Lo dicho, estoy en racha.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no, no y no. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirlo? No soy el asesino literario más buscado.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#62 En la guardia real del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Un plan sencillo**

* * *

.

El plan de Barristan era simple de pensar: ganar el torneo y coronar como reina de la belleza a Ashara Dayne.

Esa muchacha de ojos violeta le había robado el corazón. Se comportaba como una mujer propia de su rango: vestida con sus mejores galas y sonrisa eterna.

Y él, un caballero de la guardia real, había caído bajo su hechizo. Pero no por comportarse como se suponía que debía comportarse.

Una noche la escuchó quejarse del dolor de los zapatos cuando creía que estaba sola. Y la magia de su sonrisa se había borrado. Barristan se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, pidiéndole que le dejara ayudarla y prometiendo guardar el secreto. El sonrojo de la muchacha fue lo que terminó por enamorarle.

El plan de Barristan era simple de pensar, pero no tan fácil de ejecutar. Ya que en su plan no contaba con ser desmontado por el príncipe Rhaegar.

.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Votos?


	5. Un perro con deseos

**N/A:** Y por fin el último capítulo. Me encantan estos dos (e.e) son una de mis parejas favoritas de la saga (L).

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no, no. ¿Tengo que repetirlo otra vez? No soy el asesino literario más buscado. ¿El haber escrito algo feliz para el final no es suficiente prueba?

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#62 En la Guardia Real del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

 **Un perro con deseos**

* * *

.

La tortura no fue parada por el cansancio del rey, por las súplicas de su prometida o por alguna buena excusa inventada por él. Si no por el gnomo, un hombre al que le sacaba varios palmos limpios. Pero que a diferencia de él, tenía un título sobre sus espaldas que le permitía _educar a su sobrino_ de forma que no pudiera recibir represalia alguna.

Sin embargo, le faltó tiempo para cubrir el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica, que no dejaba de temblar del dolor, cuando el gnomo habló.

Vio como se iba con la cabeza medio baja y repetía la frase que ni ella misma se creía ya.

Cómo le hubiera gustado parar al rey, devolverle los golpes, taparla y llevársela de ahí. Besarla y consolarla. Pero él era un perro, y los perros obedecen a sus dueños.

Lo que no sabía es que esas ganas por besarla se acabarían convirtiendo en una realidad.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Votos?

Antes de que me matéis por lo del beso (podéis matarme mandandome un review, eh? e.e). Diré que para mi, sí que la besa antes de irse en la batalla del Aguas Negras. Porque sí. Y como esto es un fic y no la saga puedo poner lo que quiera xD  
Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
